


Just Love Me Right

by liquescensolla



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Clubbing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Partying, Seductive Itou, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: Renji had no idea what that means since this is the last thing he will ever consider doing for a Saturday night activity. Needless to say, standing there will warrant unwanted stares, especially when he tends to stand out like a sore thumb.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenmillionotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/gifts).



> This is basically a Valentine's day gift for my amazing girlfriend. I hope you guys enjoy :)

It's still baffling to him, even as he inches closer to his destination. Who would have thought Yomo Renji would be convinced to go to the club with his sister? Then again it's not like he had much of a reason not to. Regardless, he'd rather be home and sleep the rest of the night away but now he's here and all he can do is make the best of it.

“Don't be so grumpy Renji,” Hikari says, grabbing his hand and leading him out the car. “We are going to have so much fun.” It's much easier for her to say that since she's much more outgoing and lively than him but since she's so excited and even from outside Renji can tell that this place is jumping. “Let's hurry up and get inside.” He's finally feeling the spirit and maybe...just maybe it won't be as bad as he initially thought. 

“Oh looks like you're getting excited otouto! Don't just stand there. C’mon!” Renji had no time to even react before he's dragged inside and he's barely inside before the base is making the ground shake. Oh dear, he can already feel a headache coming on but he will make the best of it. At least the music is good. Hikari looks over to see if her brother is going to move first but looks like he's going to need an extra push. At that moment she has an idea. “I'll go get us some drinks. At least try to blend in with the crowd. I'll be right back.

Renji had no idea what that means since this is the last thing he will ever consider doing for a Saturday night activity. Needless to say, standing there will warrant unwanted stares, especially when he tends to stand out like a sore thumb. He starts by swaying a little, basically following the beat and it's not long before his body starts to gain a mind of its own and now he's dancing along the crowd. He's definitely not the dancing type but the club is so packed and everyone is too lost in the music and whatever else to even focus on his dancing disaster.

Well mostly everyone…

“You seem to be having. Can I dance with you?”

Renji could have sworn he heard a voice but he's too lost in the music to even notice the shorter male standing in front of him with a knowing smirk. “I guess the answer is yes then.” That's when the newcomer starts dancing alongside him, something seemingly innocuous but little does Renji know, this young man is on a mission and Renji is number one target. “Do you come here often?” He asks, hoping the taller male will snap out of his trance and notice him. Looks like something worked because as soon as Renji looks down to see who's talking to him, at that moment their fates are intertwined. 

“Who are-?”

“Don't worry about that. You were enjoying yourself and you look so good while doing it so I had to get a closer look and I don't regret it.”

Renji raises an eyebrow by his audacious response but at this point he was having too much fun to even care. Even Hikari notices and decides not to interrupt him at the moment. Besides, that little blond might be exactly what her brother needs. Said blond decides to spice things up a little and shuffles closer to the point that they are a few centimeters apart. “Shhhh it's okay. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” The seduction is too strong and it's not long before his song comes on. Now there's no more strings attached. He knows what he wants and he always get what he wants. 

_ Take your time. So tonight... _

Before Renji even realize what is happening, his dance part wraps both arms around his neck, his expression being that of pure excitement and maybe some seduction mixed in before he starts grinding against him shamelessly. Renji can't even move a muscle, not when this guy got him so lost just by the way his hips move against him. “Like what you see?” Oh Renji wants to respond so badly, whether it's through actions or words but this music...this guy’s lustful aura is leaving him frozen in place.

_ Shawty, Imma party till the sun down _

“You don't have to say anything.” He responds, knowing full well he got him right where he wants him. “I can see it in your eyes. You can't keep your eyes off me can you?” Well had had a point there. Renji can't say or do anything but just sit back and enjoy the show. His pants are tightening and the sweat is sliding down his forehead. This guy knows what he's doing and he loves it. 

_ Runway milky way... _

He suddenly feels hands running up and down his chest, forcing him to look down only to see his little dance partner looking up at him with that alluring smirk. Renji has never felt so aroused in his life and that paralyzing hold is finally slipping away. “Don't be so anxious baby. Feel free to return the favor. Let's make this night unforgettable.” Renji didn't have to be told twice. Their union is inevitable and now it's time to act on it.

_ Just love me right. Baby love me right _

Renji takes both his hands, settling them on the young man's hips. Next thing he knows the young blond turns around and he starts rubbing his ass against him with the full intention of setting off a reaction down there. Needless to say, the bulge pushes against his ass so hard that he nearly moans out in the middle of the dance floor. It's a shame the music's too loud for everyone to hear him at his best, but then again it's better to be their dirty little secret. 

_ Just shine a light _

“Isn't this fun? Doesn't this feel good?”

Renji nods “yeah.”

“Good.”

Soon he dips down to the floor before slowly coming back up while Renji gets a perfect view of his ass coming back up to make it's home against his crotch. Something about that sparks something in him that suddenly he starts grinding against his ass. Bold? Yes but who cares at this point. Renji is feeling him and he's sure those feelings are mutual but what worries him is what will happen when the lights cut back on and the music is off.

_ I can do this all night long baby _

“Baby stop thinking so much.”

“Yeah...let's dance.”

_ So come on baby just love me right _

The world around them all but disappears. All that matters if the flaming passion that's radiating around them. Renji buries his face into his neck, a satisfied sigh escaping him as his dance partner continues to move his body against him in a pattern that's so mesmerizing to look at from the outside. His dick is so hard that it's so close to poking through his pants and the music got his head spinning but he's not too sure he can blame the music with this little beauty is pushing all the right buttons.

_ Just love me right _

_ Just love me right _

_ Just love me right  _

Soon they are standing face to face, their eyes getting lost in each other in a whirlwind of passion and lust. This seems to be the moment of truth and just by the way they close the distance was all they needed. There is no turning back and at this point neither had the plan to. The magnetic attraction has been formed and nothing will ever tear then apart. How daring.

_ I wanna make you love me _

Their lips touch, setting off sparks all over their body, forcing them to jump as the electric shock passes through them from various directions. Neither Renji or his dance partner have any plans to pull back any time soon and why the hell would they in the first place? Unfortunately, it turns out that oxygen exists for a reason and their lungs are not happy about going so long without it so they finally pull back, but only for a few seconds before picking up with they left off.

_ Just love me right _

Renji feels his tongue slipping in

_ Just love me right _

His hands slips around, getting a full grip on his perky ass

_ Just love me right _

A moan slips right in his mouth, forcing Renji to grind against him to the point that his dick is boldly rubbing against his crotch. At this point they are  _ this _ close to having sex on the dance floor without a care in the world. Can you blame them? Sadly time flies when one's having fun. How rude.

_ I just wanna make you love me _

“Noooooo.”

Renji looks up to see that their time together has finally come to an end. He didn't even realize he spend his entire time dancing with this beauty. Needless to say he have zero regrets about it. 

“Looks like it's over…”

“Yeah, but I had so much fun. You were so good and yummy.”

Okay how can he be so sexual and seductive? Even after the music ends? Now he's expected to just leave him behind like nothing ever happened? The universe can be so cruel at times.

Just as he's about to leave Renji stretches his hand out, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back against his chest, his expression showing slight amusement. 

“Where do you think you're going?”

The blond beauty smiles, “Time for me to go home.”

“So I get no name? No anything?”

_ Bingo _

Absolute success.

“Itou. You can call me Itou. Don't leave me hanging baby.”

“Renji.” It felt so good and hopes this is the beginning of something beautiful between them. Only time will tell. “Thank you so much Renji. Please make sure to reach out to me as soon as possible.” An eyebrow is raised but when he feels something being shoved into his back pocket he no longer has to wonder.

“Definitely.”

“Well I should be going now. I had so much fun and I'll make sure to dream about you tonight.”

With that Itou blows him a kiss before disappearing into the dispersing crowd, leaving Renji with a raging hard on and endless questions but he can see his sister waiting for him by the bar and that expression is enough for Renji to know the plethora of questions coming his way. Okay never again will he doubt Hikari again. Hell, maybe she planned this all along.

Meanwhile, Itou is so lost in everything Renji that he barely registers his friend standing by the entrance, arms crossed, smirk adorned. 

“I should have known. I must say that you really got him whipped. So what do you think?”

Itou can't even stop the blush from spreading across his face as he stands next to his friend, who hands over his jacket. 

“What do I think? Why do I have to leave him so soon? It's not fair.”

“Because I'm the one driving you home because I don't know him well enough to leave you alone with him. Also...I got a long tan and handsome waiting for me so can we please hurry this up?

Itou shoots him a glare, although slightly amused by the unexpected reference from a cartoon of all things.  “So I have to leave my long tan and handsome so you can get dicked down by yours? Some friend you are.”

“A true friend is what I am. I am driving your horny ass home on my time right?”

Itou lost this battle before it even started. Maybe that's why they click so well because they really know how to checkmate each other so effortlessly. 

“Fine, I'm coming. Goddammit I am going to get you back for this.”

_ Yea (you love me) _

  
  
  
  



End file.
